The principle of 3D display technologies is to use optical or circuit processing to present two slightly offset images to the left and right eye respectively, without mutual interference. Both of the offset images are then combined in the cerebral cortex to give the perception of 3D. Many methods are available for displaying 3d videos on a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) television, including a glasses type and a naked-eye type.
The naked-eye type uses a 3D grating attached to the surface of the LCD screen, which enables left-eye/right-eye separation by refraction or blocking. For more information please refer to Chinese patent application CN101013201A. Disadvantages of the referring method include low resolution, and high cost of the 3D grating.
A polarization-based glasses type uses a polarizing retarder attached to the surface of the LCD screen, which separates the left-eye image and the right-eye image by controlling the direction of polarization. For more information please refer to Chinese patent application CN200680033140.2. Disadvantages of the polarization-based method include high processing difficulty of the polarizing retarder, high cost and complex technology requirements of film attachment.